To Put Up a Fight
by ginzaban
Summary: The Warrior of Light knows what he wants, and not even a promise to Cosmos can stop him from seeing Sephiroth. Yaoi. WolxSephiroth /some Emperor. Fanfic made for a friend! The writing is somewhat cheesy, but let's admit...The WoL is a cheeseball and I try to write them in character! enjoy


Firion nodded with a smile before exiting the area in which they stood. He was just informed by the Warrior of Light of a group meeting called by the goddess herself, asking for her warrior's time so that she could have a word with them. He previously spoke to her about the subject and set off immediately to find his comrades to inform them. The Warrior of Light watched the archer run off, his eyes fine, bordering around the light blue coloured orbs they sheltered. Firion was the last to inform, which left only himself to get to the meeting place, and with haste. He would never leave the radiant goddess waiting.

The area where he stood was that of the Emperors. Cerise authoritative walls surrounded one another in a protective form encircling a giant crystal in the middle of them. It was an area that only complemented the fighting style of Firion's enemy. As such, the faster the Warrior of Light left the better. The smell of the area was acute to him. The walls stood as if cold castle walls that have been deserted for many years past, and it perturbed him in a way unrecognized. With no further ado, the warrior walked forwards towards the leave of the area, blue metal dangled. Upright footsteps echoed.

Little did he know he was being watched.

He stopped and stood motionless at the end of the sloping hallway. His eyes turned sharply to the side before quickly making a full turn around and pointing his sword at the one standing in front of him.

"You, have you been following me?" The warrior questioned composed yet sternly. A long sword the warrior recognized pointed upwards momentarily after the man's remark, as if answering his question with bold unruliness. Leather furrowed together.

"This area is dangerous. No place for a saccharine heart." There was no disquiet in the smirk that refused to let up as both their weapons refused to let down.

"I am more than capable to fend for myself"

"Oh?"

"Shall I give you a quick demonstration of my light?" He retorted back angrily towards the Chaos Warrior. Sephiroth's eye glinted as the smaller Warrior swung his sword to the side and lifted the heavy shied up, both gazes fixed upon one another darkly.

For a moment both weapons and men stood their ground, both shimmering in reflections of the crystallized area bordering them. The intensity of the two however, gradually waned away with the tension, soon after releasing a form of amusement. The Warrior of Light smiled gently, lighting up not only his face, but the entire area around him. He was, as Squall had once called him, a dazzling fellow. One whose light, his lover had before said, could rival that of the suns. When he saw the other man chuckle softly to himself, all form of defence one possessed on the battlefield left him as he hurried over to Sephiroth and hugged him tightly.

He could feel through his black sleeves that the leather on the man's back was cold as was the rest of his uniform. His long silver hair snaked over the Warrior of Lights arms with a silkiness the younger man couldn't understand while as Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him in return defensively, if not lovingly. The Warrior of Light inhaled before he spoke. His head rested firmly on the others chest for a moment as he took the man in. He loved taking in the unique scent that was Sephiroth. The mixture of silent leather and his cologne that smelled musky and soft, yet clear was one of the many aspects in which he loved embracing the man. His mouth opened as his eyes closed.

"So you were following me?"

"Pursuing you, yes." He replied unpretentiously.

"Your reason in doing so?"

"Reason?" the older man let go of the Warrior and looked down at him strikingly with amusement. A small tint of red appeared on the younger man's cheeks.

Sephiroth took a moment to think.

"I need a reason to follow you." He said announcing the question more as a fact then a question as it was. A smirk formed on his lips. His time to play was now. The Warrior of Light over time became keen to the small hints that would betray the ex-general whenever he engulfed himself in getting too playful. He could usually sense it beforehand with a dooming smirk or relaxed composure of his taller lover that would give him away for foreshadowing of what was to come. However this time he was already too late in getting away.

"Your objective was to meet with the Goddess of Harmony. My objection then, is to impede that goal."

Like a butterfly in a spider's web he was trapped instantly by the sole decisions of the insidious man in front of him. The Warrior looked up confused, tilting his head as if a cat looking down inside a glass bowl containing a fish.

"What do you mean Sephiroth? I cannot be late in seeing Cosmos!"

A left hand pushed his chest in reverse as the Warrior of Light was backed into one of the shimmering walls. His armour clattered against it.

"Sephiroth!"

Soft lips pressed against his own as Sephiroth bended over closer to him, entangling a gloved hand in the Warriors hair while the other ran down to his hip. With nowhere else to place them, the Warrior bound his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kissed back. At first it started out sweet, but soon after a while they began to get more passionate. The Warrior of Light, forgetting about the arrangements he agreed upon meeting the goddess just like Sephiroth had wanted him to, whimpered slightly as he moved one leg around that of the other silver haired man while Sephiroth's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. It wasn't until after a while did the Warrior of Light's shrouded mind let up enough to remember what he was previously doing before Sephiroth arrived.

"Hold on! S-Sephiroth" He complained as he did his best to push the other man away. "I'm late! _You_ have made me late!"

Sephiroth continued to kiss down the Warriors neck which proved in answer, that he really didn't care. Doing his best to keep his mind straight, the younger of the two looked away as he continued to push at Sephiroth which in vain, did nothing in stopping the other. His gaze looked up towards the upward slope of the crystallized area in desperation only to widen in shock with the sight of who was looking back at him.

There, standing motionless was the Emperor glaring down at the both of them in an unbelievable coldness. Noticing the Warrior of Light's eyes on him his gaze lightened up however to an almost amused appearance. Almost as if a mockery of him being trapped by not even his own traps set in his area. The Warrior of Light felt his face flush red and his heart skip a beat. He was getting hotter then he wished to be and wondered why Mateus said nothing of them being there. How long has he been watching them?

Doing his best, the Warrior of Light warned Sephiroth of who was behind them as they both moved to the ground. The green eyed man simply answered that they'd better make the show all the more worth watching. The Warrior of Light could have sworn that his lover had said something ridiculous but was too engulfed in what they were doing to have been paying attention to his words. Mateus laughed softly to himself and shook his head as he stood still. Sephiroth brought him here to show him this simple display of affection? Affection that to him seemed too easy to break as he now watched them inquisitively. It was another challenge he thought to himself. Sephiroth dared him to take the Cosmos warriors heart away and he accepted it indulgingly with a smug determination. He had had his eye on the Cosmos warrior for a while now, and with all the taunting the ex-general committed, it seemed like a crime not to take action sooner than later. But it was alright. He got the point Sephiroth had made and turned to make his way back to where he came. Sephiroth had enough power over the Warrior of Light to distract him from even the goddess Cosmos herself did he? He would find a way to surmount that feat in his own good time.

Cosmos sat patiently as she waited for the shadowed figure in the distance to walk up to her. All the other warriors had already come and gone, her words already influenced them for the better good. He was the laggard in which she waited now. However she smiled radiantly once he staggered to bow down in front of her.

"Cosmos, I-"

"I know why you are late. And I've known beforehand that you would be late in seeing me, Warrior of Light." She said sweetly. Her soft voice persuaded him to lift his head up in guilt, knowing that she'd been waiting for him now.

"What I wanted to discuss with the other warriors," She started. "Was you"

His eyes wavered away from her and then back.

"Me?"

"I know you are loyal to me, but are you yourself sure you can keep loyal to yourself and your own light? Darkness waves around you like ripples every day. And in such an environment I and the others worry for your safety."

This statement surprised the man as he stood and looked into the eyes of the Goddess of Harmony. He was grateful to her thoughts of him, and told her then and there, like he has before, that the light he held inside himself had never once flickered or faded. He told her this with a determination and prised faithfulness which she accepted immediately with a smile and a nod. With a bow, he turned and walked off in the cold water of the lake surrounding his feet. His eyes glazed the water ahead of him and shrouded slightly.

He was truthful in what he said. His light would never fail him and it did stand pure. However darkness stood looming over it in whichever way he went. It corroded around his light like a cocoon. Trapping him. Embracing him. What he did not tell the Goddess of Harmony for his fear of making her worry was that this darkness had already taken to his heart and pierced him in a way irreversible. And he loved it.


End file.
